


Lost : Benji

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Adventures of Priscilla Queen of the Desert (1994), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji meets his Dad's new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost : Benji

Benji sat on the light-wooded floor and looked at the cream-colored walls. Adam, one of Dad’s friends who‘d taken care of him lately, was in the kitchen making something.

Dad was coming back from the U.S. today, apparently he’d been really excited. Well, Adam said it was more than normal, that “Your dad wouldn’t shut up.”

It made him wonder if it was the guy Dad had gone to look for. A long time ago when Mom had explained Dad to him, she’d said “Until you Benji, he wasn’t ever really, really happy. He liked me, but we were better as friends. Simply, he’s never liked girls at all. So, who’s that leave ?”

Lost, he‘d asked confused, “An alien ?”

Mom had laughed, “No, Benji that leaves boys. Their the only ones he’ll truly love.”

Remembered that he’d said, “Okay, but who do the aliens like ?”

“Everyone.”

He shook the memory away as he heard the front-door open and close. An unfamiliar American voice said, “You didn’t have to scare the girl with stories of Merv’s goons. Still don’t get how I managed to miss him, seeing he was right behind me.”

Dad’s voice responded with, “Doesn’t even know us and starts complaining, the little brat. She wanted to complain, so, she can complain about night-mares later. Idiot people, my dear this world is full of them.” as he sashayed into the room. Dad wore a loose, black-shirt, with a white-scarf wrapped around his throat and brown-pants. For once when Dad walked in he wasn’t wearing the gold and black shades. Also, Dad looked even happier than when he’d been on stage…before he‘d passed out.

He got up and hugged Dad, who returned it. A slightly shorter, pale-skinned man with dark-eyes and messy, black-hair followed. The Stranger wore fitted, all black clothes. The words Dad’d told him not to say slipped out, “Dad’s right, you look pretty.”

Dad shook his head before looking at the Stranger. Stranger who then shifted awkwardly and replied, “Er, thanks…I think, Benji.”

Ha, Dad had told the guy about him. Adam who’d heard the talking walked in, “I think I just might have to steal you for myself. What’s your name, gorgeous ? I‘m Adam, Adam Whitely.”

“Uh, hi, Benji, Adam. I’m Tom, Tom Anderson.”

“Are you Dad’s boyfriend ?”

Tom moved closer to Dad then said, “Yeah, I am.”

“Adam said that Dad wouldn’t shut up about you.”

Dad put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow, “Adam, did you really ?”

“It’s true you wouldn’t be quiet. Is he going to join the show ? He’s pretty enough, way prettier than you. Especially, you in that green dress. That thing is awful.”

Tom didn’t answer Adam’s question but asked, “What green dress ?”

He echoed, as he pulled Tom over to the gray couch to sit, “Yeah, what green dress ? I’ve never seen that one before.”

Dad flicked a wrist before he hissed, “I’ll show you and no it does not look awful.” then walked to the stairs in the corner. So, Dad disappeared up the stairs to get changed and Tom looked interested.

A few minutes later Dad walked back down. Now, he wore a long blond wig and a black, dark-green and light green dress. It made him look over to see what Dad’s boyfriend thought. Tom stared and then Dad asked, “Is that a good stare or a bad one ?”

“Definitely good. I mean, I don’t know anything about dresses but it looks nice.”

Again, he looked back to see Dad smiling, “So, have you decided about joining Felicia and I for the show ?”

“I’d like to, but what the heck would I wear ? Plus, I’d probably break my ankle trying to walk around, much less dancing.”

Dad swept up to him and Tom and looked Tom over, “Felicia, you’re about his size aren’t you ?”

Adam laughed crazily before grabbing Tom and dragging him up the stairs. “Ah, Dad, are you sure he’s okay ? Adam goes crazier than you do.”

For some reason that made Dad laugh, “I’m sure he’ll be fine, Benji. Tom’s been through worse things after all.”

“Really ? Like what ?”

“Well, Tom’s good at fighting. Now, don‘t tell Adam, but Tom was in a secret war.”

That made him exclaim, “Cool. So, he does the stuff your terrible at ?”

Dad shifted before muttering, embarrassed, “I’m not terrible at fighting, I’m just …not very good at it. Maybe if you ask nicely Tom will teach you a few things.”

From above them on the staircase, Tom protested, “I look stupid, plus I’m going to fall over. When I do I’ll throw one of these heels at you. Couldn’t you just have given me some boots or something ? Ti-ick, help me, Adam‘s trying to kill me… and he’s crazy.”

They both looked up at Tom, Dad gasped in response. Tom, who looked nervous, now wore a long black wig, a black dress covered in blue and green sparkles; along with black strapped heels. “Uh…tada ?”

Dad walked up the stairs to take Tom’s hand and slowly lead him down. Though he shouldn’t have, he laughed as when they reached the bottom Tom fell and Dad caught him.

“I think I just thought of a stage name for you, dear.”

Tom asked dryly, “What The Falling Embarrassment ?”

“No, love something much better and that actually describes you.”

He walked over and helped Dad pull Tom up. Tom replied, “What then ?”

“Corvus Angeli.”

Like him, Tom looked lost at the words, “Ah, Tick in case you didn’t know, my Latin is horrible. Exactly, what does that mean ?”

Adam laughed as he descended, “It means ‘The raven angel.’”

First Tom looked startled, “You think that much of me ?”

After a short kiss with Tom Dad nodded with another smile.

So, he asked, “Tom, can you teach me fighting stuff ?”

Tom ruffled his hair, “Sure, but Tick’s got to learn too. You too, Crazy… I mean, uh, Adam.”

With that settled they all went into the kitchen to eat.


End file.
